For the last six months, planning the placement for a new high field magnet and the designation of the supplier has been under consideration to expand the capabilities of the Resource for high frequency EPR. A Magnex 7T magnet is designated, the site in the Resource has been chosen, and a purchase order will be written as soon as the institution is assured that possible floor vibration will not compromise the use of the instrument.